This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no. 90206181, filed Apr. 19, 2001.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a test device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test device suitable for testing a liquid crystal display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal is a substance between crystal and liquid. When the liquid is excited by an electrical field or magnetic field, the arrangement of the atomic structure will change and result in different phonological properties.
With the development of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, the LCD devices are utilized in various products. Therefore, the standard for the quality of the LCD devices is more demanding. Various tests are provided specifically for testing the reliability of the LCD devices, such as high temperature, high humidity and low temperature tests. However, the prior art does not have the necessary requirements for testing the reliability of the LCD devices.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate schematic views of a conventional AGING test machine. Since the prior art does not have any suitable tool for testing the reliability of LCD devices, an AGING machine 100 has been utilized to testing the reliability of LCD devices. A burn-in test is provided by the AGING machine in a 50xc2x0 C. environment, in which the LCD device is electrically connected for 6.5 hours. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, metal pipes 102 are used for supporting and separating each LCD device (not shown). Conductive wires 104 use each inverter underneath the AGING machine (not shown) to electrically connect to the corresponding LCD devices located above the AGING machine.
However, the AGING machine provides the burn-in test to only a whole set of LCD devices. Therefore, there is no single switch of the AGING machine to control an open/close status of the switch of the inverters. Thus, if there are only a few LCD devices to test, the whole AGING machine has to be electrically opened to allow the inverters to burn off easily. Moreover, the AGING machine is not designed for testing the reliability of the LCD units; therefore, the test machine cannot be subjected to a high temperature, high humidity or low temperature environment for testing. The AGING machine cannot be moved easily to various conditions for conducting the environmental test on the LCD units. The AGING machine is also limited to certain test environment conditions; for example, it cannot be subjected to a temperature higher than 50xc2x0 C. The metal pipes 102, which are used for supporting and separating the LCD units, are not adjustable. Thus the metal pipes 102 are limited to a LCD unit of a certain size.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, the present invention provides a test device, suitable for testing a liquid crystal display (LCD) unit. The test device comprises a first supporting board and a plurality of first receptacles formed on one side of the first supporting board. A plurality of openings are formed on the first supporting board, wherein the openings are arranged in such a way that interval spaces are in between the openings. A second supporting board is provided, wherein a plurality of second receptacles are formed on one side of the second supporting board. Two connecting boards are respectively connected to the first supporting boards and the second supporting boards, wherein a back side of the of the first supporting board corresponds to a back side of the second supporting board and a distance is in between them. A plurality of adjustable partitions are located on the connecting boards, so that interval spaces between the first supporting board and the second supporting board can be adjusted. A sole plate is provided, wherein three sides of the sole plate are fixed to the first supporting board and the connecting boards. A plurality of inverters are connected to the sole plate and arranged in such a way that interval spaces are in between the inverters. A plurality of conductive wires are provided, wherein one end of the conductive wires is electrically connected to the inverters, and another end is connected to the openings of the first supporting board and to a connector, and wherein the connector is connected to the LCD unit.
The test device of the present invention further comprises a plurality of switches, which are installed on the first supporting board and are used to control an open/close status of the inverters. Two handles are installed on the connecting boards of the test device. Adjustable partitions of the connecting boards are rectangular shaped and are utilized to secure the first supporting board and the second supporting board. The adjustable partitions can be adjusted according to various sizes of the LCD units.
According to the characteristics of the present invention, LCD units of various sizes can be used due to the adjustable partitions; thus, the test device of the present invention is not limited to a LCD unit of a certain size. The present invention utilizes the sole plate to connect the inverters and the related wires underneath it in order to avoid having a disorganized circuit. The present invention utilizes the switches of the inverters based on the one to one characteristic, i.e., one single inverter can control the open/close status of the switch of the LCD units. Therefore, when one of the receptacles is not connected to the inverters, the LCD units can be switched off to prevent the device from overheating. The handles of the test device of the present invention allow the test device to be transported easily, and the test can be conducted in different environments without a transportation problem.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.